


Heaven

by taffee23



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, praising, pure filth, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: This is just pure Peter B smut. It's like four(?) rounds of him.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Heaven

Peter had you pinned up against the wall while his lips were attached to yours feverishly. His hands let go of your wrists and traveled down your sides, causing goosebumps to cover your skin. Your arms then rested on his shoulders. Suddenly, he gripped your thighs and hoisted you up, making your legs wrap around his waist. He smirked when you gasped in response. He then started kissing his way to your neck and he whispered praises in between kisses. Your hands immediately went to his hair and you tugged at it a little. He groaned near your ear, sending shivers down your spine. Hearing him always did things to you in the best ways possible. 

You could feel his stubble grazing across your skin. Then, he pulled away from your neck and pecked your lips. You then pulled him back to you and kissed him again. He started to grind his hips against yours and you could feel how hard he was behind his pants. He kept trying to pull you closer and closer to him. He needed to be close to you, to feel you against him. The more he pulled at you, the more he whined into the kiss. You pulled away from the kiss and he let out another whine. His breath hitched in his throat when you started to kiss at his neck.

“I need you,” he whispered, “I need you.”

Then, you stopped kissing his neck and quickly, you two went to remove your clothes and he admired you once you were naked. He loved every inch and curve of you. Peter then had you pinned up in the air against the wall again. His one hand held you up while the other traveled to where you needed him most. He ran a finger over your slick folds causing you to let out a moan. After running his finger over your folds, he then circled your clit a couple of times before eventually putting his fingers inside of you. You were letting out breathy moans and chanting praises when he started to pump in and out of you. He pressed his thumb to your clit and you gripped onto his shoulders. 

“Peter,” you moaned out., “faster, please.”

He happily obliged and started pumping faster. Your head then rested on his shoulder as you let out a string of moans in his ear that went straight to his groin. Suddenly, you felt the familiar coil in your stomach start to wind up and you tried to mutter out that you were close. Then, the coil snapped and you came around his fingers. He slowed down his movements for you as you came down from your high. Your breathing was heavy as you came back down to earth. 

You then took his length in your hand and started pumping him. It was now his turn to let out a moan. Before you could get too far, he stopped you. 

“I need you,” he said before pecking your lips.

Before you two could get any further, he quickly grabbed a condom and slid it on. Then, you helped line him up at your entrance and he slid inside of you. Your hand went to the back of his head and you pulled him in for a kiss and he began to thrust in and out of you. You both started moaning into the kiss. Then, you broke the kiss when he hit you at the right angle which caused you to let out a very loud moan and the neighbors were sure to hear that one. 

“Oh my God, I love you,” Peter started, “I love you, you’re so beautiful. You’re so good for me, baby, I love you, honey, my sweet girl,” his movements stuttered for a moment and he buried his head in the crook of your neck, “Oh, honey, you feel so good.”

He started to go harder and faster while still giving you praises as best he could. Then, you reached one of your hands down and began to circle your clit. Soon enough, you felt that familiar coil in your lower abdomen begin to tighten again. The coil in you tightened and tightened until it snapped and a wave of pleasure washed over you. Peter followed shortly after you, his movements were stuttered as he spilled inside of the condom. As he came down from his high, his hips slowed and he kissed your neck.

You two were breathing heavy as he pulled out of you and set you down. He slipped off the condom and went to toss it in the bathroom trash can. You were about to start picking up clothes when he stopped you. He cupped your face and kissed you deeply. 

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart,” Peter said before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom. 

“Peter!” You gasped as he set you on the bed. 

He then crawled on top of you and dipped down to kiss you. He then kissed his way down your neck and left a couple of hickies there before making his way down the valley of your breasts. When he had you underneath him like this, he took the time to worship your body. He really did love every part of you. It started after he realized that you were giving him so much adoration towards him and he just wasn’t doing the same. So, he quickly changed that. He loved how much you loved every part of him, so he returned it. 

He took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around while his hand worked on your other breast. You arched your back into his touch. After a moment, he let go with a pop and went to work on the other breast. Once he was satisfied, he then continued his travel down and settled between your legs. This was normal with Peter, he’d have you orgasm a few times in one night. The spider bite did things to him and, of course, raising his stamina was one of them. 

Peter brought your thigh close to him and kissed it, making sure to leave a mark. He loved your thighs, and ass for the matter. Even though he did love every part of you, those were just his favorite parts. He kissed both of your thighs a few more times and gazed into your eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he ran a finger up your folds. You were still sensitive and let out a breathy moan. He stuck his finger in his mouth and then spoke, “God, you’re so good.”

He then dipped down and licked a strip up your folds and then circled his tongue around your clit. He then lapped at your folds a few times which caused you to get louder. The neighbors were definitely going to be filing a noise complaint. 

Peter popped his head up from between your legs, “Honey, you have to be quieter. We can’t afford another noise complaint.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re good in bed,” you replied. 

“Fair,” he said. 

Then, he dipped back down and went back to lapping at your folds. You put your hand over your mouth while your other hand went to his hair. He groaned into you when you tugged at it which sent a wave pleasure through you. You had to hold back a scream and keep yourself from grinding your hips into his face. You released his hair for a moment when you settled. He then started to dart his tongue in and out of you in between licking up and down your folds. You gripped at his hair again and he groaned a little harder this time. He loved it when you pulled his hair. He was already getting hard again just by that alone. Then, he moved his head in a way and his nose bumped your clit and your hips bucked up in response. His hands quickly went to your hips to hold you down. He kept going at your folds like you were his last meal on Earth, until for the third time that night, you felt that coil begin to wind up again.

“Peter,” you choked out between moans, “I- I’m close.”

“Come for me, baby,” he said.

The coil in your lower abdomen tightened some more until it finally snapped. You had to do your best to hold back a scream. Peter continued until you were down from your high. Once you were done, he came back up from between your legs and kissed you. You could taste yourself on his lips. You then managed to turn him over and get on top of him. He rose a brow at you until you started to kiss your way down him. 

You had kissed your way to his erection and he let out a moan when you took him in your hand and started pumping. Then, you licked up his length before taking him in your mouth. He moaned a little louder than before and his hand went to grip at your hair. 

“God, baby you’re so good,” he said as your head bobbed up and down on him. He kept talking in between moans and grunts, “You- ah- you take my cock so well, honey. Good girl,” he let out another sting of moans. At the same time, his grip on your hair tightened and you let out a little moan in response which caused him to buck his hips into you. You gagged a little and he apologized but you kept going. He continued his praises, “Fuck, baby, you’re so good. I- I’m close.”

He then guided your head off of him and you gave him a questioning look. He then pecked your lips, “I want to be inside you, baby.”

He got up and went to grab a condom from the bathroom. You heard him curse and he came back into the bedroom.

“I’m sorry, honey,” he said walking over to the edge of the bed, “I can’t find a condom.”

You crawled over to the edge of the bed, “Baby, it’s okay, I’m on the pill, remember?”

He smiled and set his hands on your hips, “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive,” you smiled back. 

Peter crashes his lips onto yours and you both fall back onto the bed. He started to roll his hips into and gripped at you, trying to pull you closer. He then kissed his way to your neck and made to leave another hickey there. Then, he lined up at your entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice now sounding hoarse.

“Absolutely,” you replied.

He then slowly entered inside of you and you both let out a moan. You were so sensitive and he felt like heaven inside of you. He gave you a moment to adjust to him and once you gave him the go ahead, he started thrusting in and out of you. Both of you were letting out a string of moans and you could barely form words together, so, you settled on chanting his name like a prayer. 

“God, baby, you feel so good,” Peter said. Suddenly, tears started streaming down your face and he wiped them away. He knew they weren’t sad tears. He then kissed each of your cheeks before speaking, “You doing okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” you said in between a moan, “please just- harder.”

“Anything for you,” he replied before kissing you and thrusting harder. 

As he was thrusting harder into you, he adjusted slightly so that he was hitting you at the right angle and you let out a scream. He put a hand over your mouth and tried to keep you quiet. You then reached your hand down and circled your clit and very quickly you were close. The coil in your lower abdomen had tightened and released causing you to scream again. Peter quickly kissed you as he spilled inside of you. His hips slowed and he stopped kissing you but rested his forehead against yours. 

“You okay?” He whispered.

“I’m okay,” you said. 

He then slowly pulled out of you, both of you hissed at the loss of contact. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel to clean you up. When he came back over, he helped clean you up and then put the towel in the hamper when he was done. He then cleaned himself up.

“Do you want me to order some pizza?” He asked as you two started putting on some comfy clothes. 

“That sounds great!” You smiled. He then went to go order pizza. After he ordered the pizza, you two then cuddled on the couch while you waited for dinner to arrive.


End file.
